Healing his Broken Heart
by talarose18
Summary: what happens when Kira Kelly meets he cousins Ex boyfriend Finn who is still broken hearted over the loss of her cousin sambuca( sam) will he ever recover if so will it be Kira Who mends his heart
1. About Kira and Finn

About Kira Kelly

Name:Kira Kelly

age: 17

Family: Rose kelly, Sambuca Kelly(deceased ), Denzil Kelly, Marley Kelly, Prince Kelly, And She has Disowned Earl Kelly ,Jessica Kelly (mother deceased)

Arrives at waterloo road" 1 year After Sambuca's Death and meets Finn who is now a teaching assistant at waterloo road

About Finn Sharkey

Name: Finn Sharkey

age: 20

Family: Mr Sharkey ( dad) Mrs Sharkey (mum) unborn child

Just started as a teaching assistant at His old School Waterloo Road when he meets Kira Kelly


	2. First day

I wake up in the hostel I stayed at last Night and I quickly Shower Dry my hair but it up put Make up on and get dressed in to my school cloths I then Grab All My Bags and Leave after checking i have everything I get a lift to town from the hostel worker I walk to the school gates and stop before walking through and down grabbing my Locker putting three of my Four bags inside I then close the door and lock it and look around trying to find anywhere or anyone that can tell me where to go to get my Timetable I Suddenly hear a voice say "You look Lost" I turn and see a guy Who is only probably a few years older than me "Yeah I don't suppose you know where i could find the head masters office do you? I have to get My time Table "I say He looks at me and smiles a half smile "I will show You come on "He says I follow him "I'm Finn Sharkey by the way I'm a New Teaching assistant " He Smiles "I'm Kira tell" I pause "Finn Sharkey You were by any chance Sambuca Kelly's Finn Sharkey were you ?" I ask He looks sad but nods "yeah How do you Know Sam" He asks "I'm Her Cousin "I say as we reach the office I get my Time Table and we leave "Let me Have a Look i will show you to your Lesson" He says I hand it to him "Here"He takes It and looks at it"

"Ok so you will Have registration In maths Today Tomorrow it will in P.E and so on" Finn says "Thanks" I Say "I'm helping out in all your lessons by the looks of things" He says I smile "cool" we go to Lesson Then Hours later it is the end of the school Day I Run up to Finn who is about to get in his car "Can I ask you a Favour ?" I say He Looks at me and nods "Last night I stayed in a hostel but I no where to stay tonight could you maybe drive me around till I can find somewhere to stay tonight or permanently? " I ask him "Tell you what i have a Spare room at my house which I own you can have it permanently " he says I look at him "sure you wont get in trouble ?" I say "We will keep it between us" He says "Go grab your bags "I smile "thanks" he nods I go grab my Bags we put the in his boot and drive to his I get out he grabs my Bags and carries them up to my new room Shows me where everything is and tells me I have a ensuite Bathroom then leave me to unpack and have a shower, I unpack then shower and change in to Jeans and a t-shirt before going down stairs "Hi" He turns around and look at me and smile "hey so do you fancy Home cook or take away ?" He asks "erm Take away if not to much to ask " I say "Thank fuck I did'nt really want to cook" he smirks I laugh "so Italian , Thai, Indian, Japanese or Chinese?" He asks "Chinese" I say "Ok" He says and orders "do you have anything you want to hang up on your walls like picture?" he ask and I nod so we go up stairs and put the picture up on the wall after hammering in some hooks, "thanks" I say "No worries" He says smiling we go down stairs and eat Supper then i go up stairs and look at him "would you stay with me tonight ? " I ask "He nods I look at him as we both walk in to my room and get on to the Bed and I look at him He looks at me as We both lay down so our heads are on pillows I lay close to him then fall asleep But wake up screaming Causing him to wake up "Kira you ok" He say Sleepily " Nightmare Sorry " I say " It's ok " He says I Rest my head on his chest my ear level with his heart and fall asleep Soon after he falls asleep again.


	3. the past coming back to haunt

~Flash back to Nightmare ~

I am walking down a dark road when three masked men jump out at me and grab me, they drag me to an old abandoned house and tie me up to one of the old beds they strip me naked and take my cloths and each one then rapes me repeatedly then beats me and leave me for dead not till they have all shown me their faces and I know each on my boyfriend and two of his mates ~ end of flashback ~

The next day I Get up and get ready for school and Finn has left already and left a note with a spare set of keys " Hi Kira sorry had to leave as had a meeting also don't want people talking so lock up and I will see you at school " I grab the keys and leave locking the door before walking to school I arrive at school and go inside and see someone and stop in my track and turn to run but I see another person I try going right but I cant I turn left and see a gap and leg it at full speed and run straight in to Finn I run behind him "Kira you ok ?" Finn says "Keep them away from me " I say cowering behind him as the three guys approach Finn stand his ground "Get lost if you know what's good for ya " he says "Your trespassing on private property " He say the move closer to him "Get lost before I call the police "he says firmly " you cant make us do anything " They say " I am a member of staff I am telling ya to get lost now" he says getting his phone out of his pocket and typing in the number for them "I am not kidding I will call the police " he says to them they look at him then at me "this isn't over Kira " one says and leaves and collapse to the ground and Finn drops down next to me "Kira what's wrong" I look at him " that guy who said it isn't over was my ex he and the other two the don't want me to get away again "I say "from what?" he asks " They raped me and beat me then left me for dead I was found by Sam no one but her and now you know " I say " I haven't had sex since " I say to him He looks at me and nods and holds me close "Its ok shhhhh" he says stroking my hair "I wont let anything happen to you I promise " He says I nod later that day we go home and I go to bed he stays with me all night again


	4. six months later

I wake up in my room and glance at the time six thirty am I get up and go down stairs to find Finn Watching telly And Having Breakfast before school "hey" I say "Morning" He says and gets up and plates up some breakfast for me "here" I smile "thanks" He nods I Eat then We head off to school and do Lessons all day after school I walk to the Corner and wait for Finn to come pick me up as Im waiting my Ex Shows up "hey Beautiful I told you it wasn't over "he say and Grabs me and Dragging me Toward an old abandoned house just as we reach the path to the front door a car speed down the road stopping right next to us and Finn jumps out and Runs towards me and my ex "get away from" my ex sneers at him "make me" Finn moves towards me and my ex pulls out a knife "stay away from us or I will kill her" My ex holds the Blade near me "just leave it Dylan please" I say begging Dylan to stop "Put the Knife away" I take a deep breath Whilst looking at Finn out of the corner of my eye "I will come with you Willingly "I say and kiss Dylan on his cheek He puts the knife away and zips his pocket up and Finn runs at him and punching him and Knocking him out cold I look at Finn and he comes over and holds me close as he calls the police they arrive and arrest Dylan they question Finn and accept that it was Self Defence and protection a Woman and let him go Finn and I go home to the house and I sit on the sofa as Finn orders Chinese and Then sits next to me and holds me I cuddle up to him and look at him "Thanks for today" I say He shrugs looking at me our eyes meeting he brushes a strand of hair from my face and before I know it We are kissing the food arrives braking the moment but after we eat we head up stairs and sit on my bed and kiss again slowly we lay down as we kiss and the kiss becomes passionate and hungry after a while I pull away long enough to whisper "I want you Finn I want you to my first Consensual Time and take my" i pause " Virginity" i do Air Quotes as i say it He Smiles "when?" he asks I look at him and kiss Him running my tongue against his bottom lip asking for entrance to his mouth he grants it and our tongues dance together in his then my mouth He pulls away enough to whisper "so Does that mean right now?" I kiss him again "yes" I whisper and he smirks.


	5. giving Finn my virginity

Finn kisses me again before Slowly taking off my shirt and looking at me to get my word that he can continue I nod he kisses down my neck to my breasts then down to the top of my skirt before undoing it and pulling it down and taking it off and letting it join my shirt on the floor he looks at me again and I nod again before he slowly unclips my bra and takes it off then drops it on the floor and kisses my breast gently sucking my nipples I let out a moan then tug at his shirt and taking it off along then i take off his jeans leaving him in his boxers and me in my undies I kiss him before removing his boxers and sucking his Erect cock after a while I stop and he eats me out after taking of my undies then he looks at me "you sure you want to do this you don't have to " I nod "Im sure " he slowly pushes his cock in to me lets me adjust then makes love to me thrusting gently after a while we both cum and lay in each others arms before falling asleep I get the best nights sleep i have had In a long time I wake up at 6:00 and watch Finn sleep for a bit till the Alarm goes off at 6:30 and he wakes up we get up and hop in the shower together then get out and dry off before getting dressed for school then get in the car and drive to the corner of the street by school I get out and walk the rest of the way then go inside to lessons later that day I go to lunch and eat and Finn walks over " Kira Can I have a word " I look at him and he winks at me "oh sure sir" I get up and put my try away and follow him to the changing rooms which he checks are empty before Kissing me passionately I kiss back He pulls away and whispers "I love you" I smile "I love you too" I look at him "Im going to resign and start my other career choice instead so we can be together " he whispers " are you sure?" he nods "never been more sure of anything in my life aside from from my love for sam " he says and I smile "I have the letter all ready I will hand it in today then in about a week we can be together " he says I smile" I turn 18 tomorrow " I say and he smiles" so we will be legal then a week tomorrow we can be together " he says smiling at me I nod "yeah" a while later At the end of school he comes over "Its done " he says and I Smile "cool" we leave and I walk to the corner where he picks me up and drive me home we get to the front door and Kiss "I can't wait till we don't have to hide this any more " I say and he smiles "same"


	6. the rest of their lives

Eight weeks later, Kira sits on the edge of the bath holding a pregnancy test in her hands staring at the positive test, she suddenly hears the front door slam closed "Kira You home?" she sits in silence for a few minutes before hearing the bedroom door open "Kira?" Finn calls Kira hides the test then leaves the bathroom "Hey sorry I was miles away" she says, "what's up" he asks "I'm pregnant " Kira says Finn sits down on the bed "Pregnant?" he asks she nods "yeah I'm guessing eight weeks" Finn smiles "I'm going to be a dad I cant wait " Kira nods.

Seven month later, Finn and Kira are waiting for their baby to arrive they are walking around the park trying to kick start labour when Finn kneels down "Kira will you Marry me?" She smiles "of course " she says kissing him

The next day their baby is born it's a baby boy who they call " Joshua Samuel Sharkey " after Finn's best friend and Sambuca after Kira's Cousin

A few months later Finn and Kira get married


End file.
